wonderfulwonderworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Pierce Villiers
Pierce Villiers (ピアス＝ヴィリエ) has the role of the Dormouse and is also an insomniac. He originally lived with the Hatter family, but left after the Bloody Twins and Boris became friends and started bullying him. Appearance He has green eyes and brown mouse ears on top of his head. He also wears a hat sided to the right side on top of his head. Personality Pierce comes across first as a hyperactive, skittish boy, scared of everything that's the slightest bit dangerous. He doesn't have a normal view of the world, possibly because of his job in the Hatter Family, specifically burying bodies to hide the clocks but also making sure people are dead and torturing people for information. Because he drinks so much black coffee, he tends to have very high energy, and then crash afterwards. Pierce is kissy — he will try to kiss anyone he likes or thinks is cute, whether male or female. Although he is not exactly childish, Pierce is a crybaby and does not stick up for himself when threatened by anyone or anything. He is not very smart, rarely thinking things through, and is very gullible, but on occasion his logic is surprising. He tends to say whatever comes to mind without filtering it. Background Pierce works for the hatter family as the grave digger, burying the faceless. Because of that, he interferes with Julius's work, which causes Ace to chase him. He was tortured by The Twins and Boris and ran away when they became friends. Plot ''Clover no Kuni no Alice'' ''Joker no Kuni no Alice'' ''Omochabako no Kuni no Alice'' Other Media Manga Main Love Interest * Junk Box Stories/Alice in Junk Box * World of the Clover Prominent Side Character * Alice in the Country of Hearts ~Wonderful Wonder World~ ** Pierce has but one appearance in the manga, in a special chapter. He appears first as being chased by Boris, he ducks behind Alice, realizes she's an Outsider, and attempts to kiss her, only to get slapped in the face. Fanbooks * Alice Archives Red Cover * Alice Archives Green Cover * Clover no Kuni no Alice Fanbook * Shinsouban Clover no Kuni no Alice Fanbook Drama CD's * Alice in the Sleeping Forest Volume 1 * Alice in the Magical Forest Volume 3 * Clover no Kuni no Alice Pre-Order Data CD * Clover no Kuni no Alice Pre-order PSP Drama CD * Drama & Comic CD ～Amusement Park→Castle～ * Honey Valentine Battle Drama CD * Joker no Kuni no Alice Drama & Comic CD Simultaneous Order Drama CD * Joker no Kuni no Alice Pre-Order Data CD * Omochabako no Kuni no Alice Deluxe Edition Drama CD * QuinRoseBox June Comic Fair Drama CD * Radio no Kuni no Alice Volume 1 * Shinsouban Clover no Kuni no Alice Imagine WEB Drama CD Movie * Pierce is not in the movie Musical * Pierce is not in the musical Trivia *Pierce can change to the size of a mouse at will. However, he does not appear to have a "mouse form," just as Boris does not have a "cat form." Quotes *"So you see, you see, I love rabbits! Rabbits are cute!" Category:Characters Category:Roleholders Category:Male Characters Category:Country of Clover Category:Pierce Villiers